Rating Game
by TwoTails Demon91
Summary: El antiguo equipo de natación, ha reencarnado como Demonios, un hecho difícil para Haruka, quien no podía aceptarlo como lo habían hecho sus compañeros. Sin embargo, al momento de conocer profundamente a Koneko, su visión cambiara, se abstendrá a llevar a cabo su papel como caballero de Rias Gremory y peleara valientemente en el juego de valoración contra el clan Fénix.


Yo tenía un crossover con estos mismos animes, tengo que decir que no me gusto. Lo encontré mal redactado e impaciente en cuanto a su publicación, no me di el tiempo para revisar los hechos. Espero no vuelva a cometer el mismo error en este Fic, que solo cuenta con dos capitulo. Gracias…

* * *

El destino… no es irreal… ni ficticio… ni un asesino… Es un dios… omnisciente… híbrido… cuya tarea es bien simple… saber cuándo cortar el hilo de una vida… y rehacerla en una nueva… No existe un lado pasional por este ser… ni siquiera parpadea… es todo y a la vez… nada… No disfruta del asesinato ajeno… es simplemente su trabajo… su destino… aquel que simplemente hace valida su voluntad sobre el mundo sensible… porque para ello fue creado… su propósito en la vida… a pesar de ser básicamente una esencia… un espíritu… No existen gozos ni diversiones… Solo existe un inicio y un final…

El renacer… una de las palabras más indescriptibles para una persona que nunca la ha experimentado. Un paso a otra vida, nuevos caminos que se dibujan en frente de ti mientras que los que habías estado forjando desde aquellos tiempos, en los que tenías conciencia, han quedado en el olvido, en la oscuridad, borrados, como parte del hilo muerto que el destino decidió llevarse consigo y todas tus hazañas en aquella vida pasada. Difícil… pero inminente.

Así fue como lo creyó Haruka, al renacer como un demonio junto a sus compañeros. Que no podría seguir buscando la libertad… que estaba claramente centrada en el agua… que significaba vida, lo opuesto a lo que él era ahora, un seguidor de las tinieblas, frió como un cadáver… un ser al que se le podría considerar, como un sinónimo de muerto.

Tal vez… él tenía que aprender de los demás… como Makoto por ejemplo. Alguien comprensivo y versátil, que no se contrapuso a la voluntad del ser Hibrido… si no que, le sonrió a su final y le dijo "Hola" al presente, aceptando las decisiones tomadas por su presidenta y absteniéndose a cumplir, obedientemente su tarea como Alfil, un altruista que busca la protección de sus compañeros.

Pero Haruka era diferente… su lazo espiritual que tenía con el océano y el agua, eran tan fuertes, que ni siquiera el Destino pudo eliminar completamente esa increíble conexión… tan divina… tan concreta… Y tan pasional…. No es esto… ni lo otro… es objetivamente el agua, y no será nada más que el agua.

Pero… existía un detalle que era, hasta capaz de pasar por encima de los sueños… de las esperanzas que aún se mantenían con vida… y ese detalle era simplemente… que ahora Haru pertenecía al Clan Gremory, con la posición caballero, una pieza de ajedrez, fundamental como todas las demás. Y como fue elegido para ser partícipe del juego de ajedrez de Rias Gremory, el chico de ojos azules, debía tarde o temprano, abstenerse a las consecuencias.

No obstante… su estricta separación de su espíritu, con el agua, no fue tan brusca, como él creía que iba a ser. Las misiones que como novato se le eran dirigidas por voluntad de Rias, eran recompensadas a gustos personales. Y como Haruka, cumplía bien su tarea e incluso mejor que los antiguos demonios participes del Clan Gremory, él podía elegir y encontrarse con su tesoro… el agua… adentrarse en ella y poder sentirse vivo nuevamente.

-No me importa si ahora soy un demonio… siempre y cuando pueda encontrarme con ella…- Decía a paso de adentrarse más y más en el océano. Era su todo… su pasión en términos simples.

-Ara Ara… pero que día más caluroso…-

-Tienes razón… Akeno…- Le sonrió Rias. Ella era una persona muy cálida, piadosa y preocupada por sus esclavos. Aún recuerda el pasado… cuando pequeñas lágrimas de tristeza surgieron en sus ojos al ver las condiciones de Haru… un chico quien cuestionaba su muerte, que la consideraba inconclusa, imposible e injusta. Sin poder hacer nada, al darse cuenta de que los conjuros de Asia no tenían efecto alguno sobre las heridas de aquellos chicos… decidió llevar a cabo la resurrección, obteniendo por supuesto algo a cambio. – Yuuto… -

-¿Hi… Buchou?- Respondió el rubio.

-Me gustaría que desde mañana, empieces a entrenar con Haruka…- Le regalo una mirada tierna – Ya es momento de despertar las habilidades de mi segundo caballero -

-Como usted ordene… presidenta – Yuuto simplemente obedeció y le sonrió.

Durante los tiempos en los que los chicos del antiguo equipo de natación, vivían su nueva vida como Demonios, habían estado entrenando sus habilidades mágicas y físicas, gracias a las tutorías de la reina del Clan Gremory junto a su preciada torre. Algunos encontraron sus fortalezas en aquellos dos bandos protagonizados por Akeno y Koneko, por ejemplo: Makoto fue increíblemente talentoso en controlar su magia… su chakra y poco tiempo después, domino su técnica como Alfil, la utilización de círculos mágicos que se llevaban a cabo para velar por la seguridad de un aliado. Por el contrario, Rin salió victorioso en dominar a combate cercano todas las técnicas fundamentales de una torre, logrando canalizar la fuerza monstruosa de un tiburón y a su vez, liberando pequeñas ráfagas de agua que adoptaban la forma de dicho animal, tanto en patadas como golpes. _Similar a lo que hace Shui; la torre del clan Fénix. _

Rei y Nagiza se habían convertido en peones, no con muchas habilidades a su favor, como ellos lo creían, pero para Rias, todo demonio era fundamental para su juego de ajedrez. Pese a que Nagiza solo podía moverse a velocidades sobrehumanas, y Rei por el contrario, calcular los tiempos exactos y profetizar los movimientos ajenos durante una cierta cantidad de minutos antes, así como ver el futuro, eran armas que de seguro Rias, sabría cómo usar.

-Eres realmente una leyenda… Koneko…- Le sonrió Rin, cuyo cuerpo estaba bastante deteriorado y a su vez cansado. Algo bastante evidente a juzgar los tiempos de su respiración, muy acelerados.

Frívolamente, la torre del Clan, asintió – Gracias…El entrenamiento ha finalizado por hoy….-

-¿Um….?- Dichas palabras, le recordaron indudablemente la actitud de Haruka.

-Rin-San… Koneko no es muy afectiva que digamos…- Sonrió Asia, sintiendo vergüenza ajena.

Makoto rió con delicadeza – Su actitud es muy parecida a la de Haru….- Y pronto se detuvo a fijar su atención en él.

El chico de ojos azules solo se encontraba en el océano, nadando plácidamente, tratando de sentir esa riqueza espiritual que solo él podía entender. Definitivamente ser un demonio, no lo limitaba ni lo alejaba del agua… es como si el hilo de su antigua vida, allá caído en el océano… y Haru buscaba con un espíritu aventurero… encontrarse con su memoria.

-_Sin duda parte de tu alma pertenece al océano… ¿Nee, Haru-Chan? – _Sonrió el chico de cabello oliva.

Las horas pasaron en aquellos momentos de ocio, libres de ser usadas a gustos personales. Sin embargo, todo tenía su límite y el momento de irse había llegado para el Clan Gremory. Haruka parecía no querer irse, y para demostrarlo se mantuvo en el agua. Makoto se fijó en las intenciones de su compañeros… después de todo… él era quien mejor lo conocía…

-Le daré un tiempo más a Haruka….- Dijo Rias – Nos veremos en el club… Mako….-

-Hi Buchou… Muchas gracias- Le sonrió el oji verde. Al momento de su desaparición, se volteó a ver a su compañero, quien seguía nadando plácidamente - ¿Escuchaste eso Haru-Chan….?-

Él sabía que no le iba a responder, pero al fin y al cabo, solo se limitó a sonreír.

Al atardecer, cuando Haru por fin decidió salirse del océano, se sentó junto al lado de su amigo, quien lo estaba esperando con una toalla.

"_Gracias…" Fue la palabra que Makoto escucho justo después de que el chico de ojos azules se sentara. _

"_De nada…."_

-Nee... Haru-Chan… ¿Te has puesto a pensar en todo lo que nos ha pasado desde que renacimos?-

Frívolamente se negó y miró hacia otro lado – Intento ignorarlo….-

Makoto se volteó a observarlo con curiosidad - ¿Qué sucede…?-

-Si piensas… que ser un demonio es genial…. Yo no estoy de acuerdo con ello….-

-No lo veo de esa forma… - Mako observó el océano – Lo estaba mirando por mi entorno….-

-¿Qué quieres decir con ello….?-

-No puedo creer que todos nosotros sigamos estando juntos después del incidente. A decir verdad… cuando estaba a punto de morir… creí que estaría solo… pero cuando abrí los ojos… Tú y los demás estaban a mi lado-

Haruka simplemente guardo silencio ante las palabras de su amigo.

-Suena cursi… pero mi papel como Alfil es proteger a mis aliados, trato de recordarlo siempre que puedo… Por eso me llama la atención que sigamos juntos después de la muerte ¿Nee…?-

-Solo es una coincidencia…- Se volteó a mirar al lado opuesto al cual se encontraba Makoto.

El oji verde, un tanto desconcertado por la frialdad de Haru, solo se limitó a sonreír, comprendiéndolo, adaptándose a sus opiniones – Tienes razón….- A fin de cuentas, él era feliz.

Luego de aquella conversación en la que ambos pudieron apreciar el atardecer, volvieron al gran edificio donde se hospedaba temporalmente el club, para llevar a cabo las reuniones y planificaciones.

Haru abrió la puerta de la sala principal, con su uniforme puesto mientras se secaba el cabello con una toalla. Dentro de aquella habitación, solo estaba Koneko, comiendo como siempre.

Ambos desencadenaron una fría mirada, la cual les recordó a sí mismos.

-¿Te molesto…?- Preguntó el chico de ojos azules.

-No… adelante…- Respondió Koneko.

Justo en el momento en el que Haru se sentó a su lado, la peli blanca fijo su mirada en el extremo opuesto, causando curiosidad en él. Después… todo fue silencio en aquella habitación, como si nadie existiera… como si Haruka estuviera en un mundo y Koneko en otro, seres que no se miraban pero sabían que existían y eso les provocaba, cierta incomodidad.

-¿Qué haces aquí….?- Preguntó el chico de ojos azules.

-Debido a que… Rin-Senpai está en un entrenamiento personal con nuestra presidenta. Ella me dijo que podía hacer lo que… quisiera…-

-Ya veo…-

-¿Qué hay de ti….?- Koneko cerró los ojos al llevar a su boca, su alimento – Creí que entrenarías con Kiba –Senpai…-

-Así lo creí….- Dijo casi en susurros – Pero la hora del entrenamiento se pospuso en unos veinte minutos más… Yuuto me dijo que debía hacer algo muy importante….-

-Entiendo….- Comentó aún con los ojos cerrados – Me agradas….-

-¿Gracias….?- Dijo frívolamente - ¿Y eso por qué…?

-No eres como Issei-Senpai ni como Kiba-Senpai…. Eres diferente…. Frió…. Serio…. –

-Si es por esas cosas… tú también entras en la misma categoría….-

-Lo sé….- Susurro con un rostro serio.

Haruka fijo su atención en ella… algo le llamaba la atención… no era como las demás del Clan… ni dulce… ni sensible… ni amigable, si no que era todo lo contrario, como él. Una persona que le costaba demostrar su afecto hacia los demás… que mantenía solamente una relación sociable con su pasión… como en el caso de él, era el agua… en el caso de Koneko, podría ser su afición por comer. Alguien a quien si se le podía considerar como una demonio… fría… sola… que no necesitaba sonreír con frecuencia para sentirse bien…

A pocos segundos de que Haruka y Koneko, dejaron de intercambiar palabras, llegó Yuuto, apareciendo elegantemente en un círculo mágico, con su espada lista para llevar a cabo un entrenamiento entre dos piezas que cumplen con la misma posición… Caballeros…

-Ohayo… Nanase-Kun….- Le sonrió el rubio - ¿Estás listo para nuestro entrenamiento….?-

-Um….- Susurró con frialdad – Vamos….-

A pocos segundos de que Haruka haya entrenado en el círculo mágico creado por Yuuto, se volteó a mirar a Koneko… quien seguía comiendo como si nada hubiera pasado… como si solamente haya hablado con Haruka para pasar el rato… jugando con él, en palabras más simples…

-Puedes venir… si quieres…- Propuso con timidez, mirando hacia otro lugar.

Koneko lo miró extrañada, y a pesar de contestarle con una mirada fría y de pocos amigos, camino lentamente hacía el círculo, adentrándose en el salto mágico. Claramente Haru se sintió extrañado de que aceptara con tanta facilidad… y por consiguiente la observo…

La peliblanca se dio cuenta de los actos del caballero y lo ignoro, tratando de ocultar su sonrojo – No es que quiera realmente… no tengo nada que hacer….-

-La presidenta nos ha dejado con muy pocas tareas… ¿No es así…? – Intento cubrirla, el rubio.

Los días pasaron con gran lentitud y Haruka con el paso del tiempo, evolucionaba más y más, con el demonio de su arma. Tal vez no tan fuerte como Yuuto, pero si a un nivel en el que el rubio podía pelear como el demonio que era… como experto y no como maestro… aumentando a su vez, las estadísticas de Haruka y de sí mismo. Además, Koneko comenzó a asistir con frecuencia a los entrenamientos de Yuuto y el chico de ojos azules. Le gustaba la manera en la que Haruka entrenaba, aunque no quería reconocerlo… su rostro no sentía emociones al batallar, su cuerpo se movía conforme a lo que debía a hacer para proteger su salud y dañar al enemigo…

_Y viceversa… _

Haru… también comenzó a asistir a los encuentros de combate cercano entre la peliblanca y su rival desde tiempos antiguos y olvidados… Rin. Ella… a pesar de que tenía bien claro, que su discípulo no cumplía con las características absolutas de una poderosa torre… peleaba como una verdadera dominio… así como si estuviera en batalla contra un monstruo de nivel elite… solo para llamar la atención de Haruka… para hacerle entender que ella también era poderosa y que su estilo de combate… no era influenciado por sus sentimientos… tal y como lo hacía el chico de ojos azules.

Los sentimientos de cada uno… pronto comenzaron a significar algo más que compañerismo, tal vez amistad…. Tal vez quisieran trabajar más de cerca en las misiones de Rias, ya que, Yuuto seguía en el dúo de Koneko, y Haruka pasó a pertenecer a un dúo demoníaco con Rin. Se sentían distanciados… incómodos al trabajar con alguien que realmente no les llamaba tanto la atención que si fuera de la manera en la que ellos querían… Con frecuencia, comenzaron a encontrarse y compartir en lugares privados y solos… Se buscaban… esa era la mayor impresión del Clan Gremory…. No había nadie más con quien sonrieran que no fuera estando juntos… fortaleciendo más y más ese lazo de amistad….

Los peones cumplían sus tareas individualmente, aunque en casos extremos a cargo de Issei, quien era el portador del Boosted Gear y por consiguiente, el más poderoso del rango de aquellas piezas. Los alfiles, por el contrario, solo eran asignados en otros dúos… así como Makoto era colocado como el protector de Koneko y Yuuto, Asia cumplía su misma tarea en Haruka y Rin. El esfuerzo de Rias por tratar de mesclar sus esclavos, entre los nuevos y los antiguos para un mejor trabajo en equipo, estaba dando resultados…. Y muy buenos. Sin embargo, Haruka y Koneko, seguían con la cierta incomodidad de pertenecer a ejércitos distintos… y como ambos no eran del tipo de personas que debatía sus incomodidades, decidieron esperar a que la líder del Clan Gremory se diera cuenta.

_Hasta el gran día…. _

Rias Gremory decidió retar nuevamente a Raiser a un juego de valoración, un juego más justo, donde la pelirroja ya contaba con más piezas a su favor y de mayor nivel que antes… Los demonios nuevos, participes del antiguo club de natación, simplemente guardaron silencio y dejaron que los demás participantes del club de ocultismo, les explicaran las reglas.

Una vez llevado a cabo ello, todos se reunieron en la sala principal del club de ocultismo, donde Rias se sentó en su escritorio y explicaba los detalles principales para los novatos.

-Después de largas y duras semanas de entrenamiento… ya es el momento de que el nuevo Clan Gremory demuestre su potencial ante el clan fénix….-

-Hi Buchou….- Dijeron todos al unísono… excepto Haruka.

-Ahora… proseguiré a formar la estrategia que nos ayudara a vencer a Raiser…. Como podrán saber… ya conocemos las piezas que juegan a su favor… por lo tanto vamos a organizar dichos cambios en nuestros dúos….-

-Akeno, mi reina y pieza más importante – Decía Rias – Es importante que te mantengas alerta de las demás piezas enemigas… te dejare a merced de mis alfiles, Asia Argento y Makoto Tachibana….-

-Hi…- Respondieron los tres.

-Mi Alfil curandero… es decir Asia… será protegida y cuidada por mi dúo de caballero y torre, Rin Matsuoka y Yuuto Kiba…-

-Cuente con ello presidenta…- Asintió el rubio.

-Mis peones… Rei… Nagisa e Issei. Quiero que ustedes se infiltren en el campo enemigo… - Ordeno – Issei… recuerda que esta es una nueva batalla… una nueva oportunidad… y nuestro objetivo es acabar con Raiser….-

-No la defraudare mi presi….- Dijo el portador del Booster Gear – _Porque yo sé que si lo hago suficientemente bien… la presi me recompensara con sus increíbles pechos….- _

El lado pervertido de Issei, predomino ante su espíritu de batalla, que pronto fue detectado por todos. Rias no se molestó y lo dejo fantasear como siempre lo ha hecho, y prosiguió con su estructura.

-Por ultimo… mi segundo Alfil…. Makoto Tachibana… Tú serás vital para la posición en la que voy a colocarte… y es necesario que Asia este muy cerca de ti para que no pierdas el juego… -

-Hi….- Sonrió el oji verde.

-Tu voluntad en este juego será proteger a las demás piezas con tu técnica de protección cuyo alcance es infinito… tendrás a Koneko y a Haruka protegiéndote… mi segundo dúo más preciado….-

Makoto se volteó a ver a Haruka – Parece que vamos a trabajar de cerca….- Le sonrió con simpatía.

Koneko tomó la mano de Haruka, entrelazando sus dedos… algo que realmente el chico de ojos azules no se lo esperaba… y de hecho no le importaba. Le había parecido algo agradable y cómodo….

-Bienvenido al juego de valoración…. Haruka-Senpai….- Susurró.

* * *

Ciertamente, estoy completamente seguro que esta historia me quedo mucho mejor. Espero les haya gustado y pronto publicare el siguiente capitulo y a su vez el final, donde se llevara a cabo el juego de valoración entre los respectivos clanes demoníacos.


End file.
